Black Dove White Crow
by RoundTehMullberryBush
Summary: They were just two teenagers in love. Sasuke left, Naruto cried. Two years later, Sasuke comes back and Naruto has forgotten him. Will things ever come back to the way they were before? Or will Naruto's newfound homophobia get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Black Dove White Crow**

**A/N: **Alo Alo! It's my first Naruto Story annnnnd my first fanfiction on ever! I have to admit that I am totally nervous about this and I hope all goes well. The best it can go even.

Disclaimer: I WANT Sasuke. I WANT Naruto. But sadly, I'd be robbing the world of two hot bishies.

Warnings: Suicidal tendencies.

Death, because everyone is human.

Yaoi. Boy x Boy Love. Don't like it, don't read it.

Language, it's can get a bit over the top.

OoC Palooza! XD I'm not that good at keeping in character and well, I guess that's just what the story makes them to be. ;

And anything else I might've missed.

Chapter One: See You Again?

* * *

The lukewarm wind echoed through the earth. Fresh grass blades rippled like water as the sound of laughter could be faintly heard. Two teenagers, a golden fox and an ebony raven, ran across the meadow. They were enjoying the time they had with each other, not knowing that this would be their last. 

"C'mon dobe! I know you can run faster than that!"

"Shut up teme! I'm running as fast as I can, you're just sight impaired!"

The ebony raven stopped, a smirk upon his face instead of a grimace like most people might've had on their face. "If I'm sight impaired, then you'd look to be a whole lot smaller Naruto."

The golden fox finally caught up to him, falling over onto his knees as he panted and gasped for breath. Azure blue eyes glared up as he scrambled for a response to say. Plush lips moved, forming incoherent words but yet no sound gave them an identity. "How can I be smaller than you? I'm standing right here!"

His smirk only grew when he realized that the fox did not understand. "I wasn't talking about your height. I was talking about mini Naruto." The raven pointed out. At first, the golden one couldn't comprehend but then a rosy blush spread across his cheeks.

"Baka Sasuke-teme! You're dirty as always, just like Genma!"

"'Just like Genma'? Awh, Naruto I'm hurt. I always looked at myself to be better than him."

The other teen snorted, folding his arms as he huffed indignantly. Coy charcoal hues softened, and that smirk upon his face enlightened into a genuine smile. At first, the golden fox remained unchanged before a goofy grin played his lips. "You're only better than him because you're my boyfriend."

Strong pale arms wrapped around the blonde from behind, and instantly the golden fox gave into the embrace of the black raven. As the taller dark haired teenager nuzzled a burrow of flaxen tresses, the blonde tilted his head up and purred low in his throat.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasu—

The golden fox never got to finish his sentence. Suddenly the air grew frigid, and their breaths could be seen in white puffs. Both faces drew forward, not knowing that they were up against.

All of a sudden, fear filled their eyes and a strong wind forced them apart. The gust blew them at a far distance and as their arms reached out to each other, ice descended upon the earth around them, unrelenting force turning it all into ice.

"Sa-Sasuke! I'll always lo—

Once again, Naruto's words were cut in half. The ice had started to snake up his leg, freezing it like the precious meanings that hung in his throat. Freezing water continued to trap the golden fox further and further into it's icy grudges.

The black raven panicked and ran for his beloved, fear churning his stomach over and over. It was too late, for now his golden beauty lay encased in nothing more than natural glass. As he moved to draw his lover close, the fragile statue broke into tiny fragments in his arms.

Charcoal eyes could only widen, full realization that the only one that had ever loved him was now gone. The black raven was all alone again. This had always happened, and nothing good ever came out of it.

He found tears escaped the corners of his dark eyes and the teen attempted to drop down to his knees. Sasuke couldn't, for the ice was now beginning to swallow him up. As the clear solid water climbed it's way upwards, the black raven thrashed about, not wanting to get stuck again.

"No! No! I want to be free! Let me go!" He cried, arms flailing wildly.

Then the ice had a voice of it's own. It spoke in whispers, words enough to be their own knives. **_"Give it up child. You can't win. You've always lost. Just give up and give in."_**

Sasuke refused to listen to something so harsh talk like that. He clamped his hands over his ears, shaking his head about. "Shut up! Shut up! Just leave me alone!" The black raven protested.

Though his eyes shut, something rolled in front of him that made him just open up his eyes again. Though it was entirely crystallized, it was Naruto's face. In nearly the same voice that the cruel ice had spoken to him, a whispered tone reminiscent of his beloved could be heard.

"_Sasuke? Wh-Where are you? I can't see you..B-But it's so cold..So cold here.."_

As the voice began to die back down, Sasuke panicked once again. "No! Don't stop talking! I don't want to be alone!" He tried to move, but it deemed impossible. All that was left for the darkness to capture was his head.

But the black raven fought. He continued to thrash and shift about, defying the odds and everything that worked against him. Even as it still seemed like he was just going to have to give in, his frozen arms began to move and stretch out towards the face of his beloved golden fox.

"Nngh, Naru-Naruto…" Sasuke grunted, struggling to keep his control over his arms. He was so close…so damned close to getting a hold of what was left of Naruto.

'_I can't remember you.'_

Sasuke stopped, eyes widened as Naruto's voice spoke out of nowhere.

'_Hey there. Uhm, Sasuke right?'_

As it continued to dawn on the black raven, he just stood there, the dominating ice even stopping as he just numbly listened to the words that were cutting his heart into pieces.

'_What are you doing Sasuke! Let me go! I'm not gay!'_

That did it. Sasuke was crushed.

'_I'm not gay! Just **stop** it!'_

The ice chose this time to get back into action. It pulled back Sasuke's arms close to his body and he moved them curl around himself. Suddenly the ice didn't seem like such a bad place after all. It seemed…rather warm and inviting now…

"_**That's right. You have nothing left to live for. Submit and give in. It's not so bad."**_

The black raven made a small affirmation sound, and it engulfed his head, the ice turning black as the night. There was a pulse emitting from the frozen teen, but it grew dark. His lover's face on the ground reduced itself to nothing more than dust.

They were **frozen** in time.

This _moment_ was **frozen** in **_time_**, and they would **_always_** be this way.

Because time **is** a cruel mistress for—

Time **_forgot_** them.

* * *

It has been two years since they were forgotten. Though people were hurt, everything was perfectly fine now. All tears had been shed, and all nightmares had been cast aside for now. All goals were back into focus again, and whoever or whatever had once caused so many to be distressed, was erased from history.

One such person that had undergone the change was now running through the busy streets. He had a goofy grin plastered onto his face, cerulean eyes glowing with excitement and joy for the dawn of a fresh new day. Things had finally gone off to a good start for him and he would be rather be damned than to have something screw it all up now.

"I'm finally going to be able to pick my own room, my own classes, and rule my own life for the first time ever! This is going to be great!" Jumping a few inches into the air, the light certainly shone upon this young blonde's path for now. It was the start of college and things were looking up.

As he ran through the bustling streetwalk, people passing him by usually with a scowl as he mumbled out a sorry, the blonde could barely contain his excitement. So much to the point of where he ran into an open street just as the light turned red. A loud honk caught his ears, as well as an earsplitting screech.

"Wha--?" It looked to be over, but a grip and tug on his arm saved the blonde from becoming roadkill. Naruto shut his eyes, afraid that the car was still coming to hit him. The hold on his arm stayed there for a few minutes, then softened and let go.

"You should be more careful Naruto, you might die someday."

The deep timbre of his savior's voice caught his ear, and the said teen opened his eyes to gaze at the owner of such a smooth voice. Pale porcelain skin, charcoal eyes and unevenly grown raven locks…Kind of strange looking, with an even stranger warm glow in his eyes. This guy had to be some kind of foreigner.

"Uh..Thanks for saving me and uh, how do you—" Naruto blinked dumbfoundedly as two fingers were pressed to his lips. Even though the person looked a bit cold, his skin was surprisingly warm. He felt something of irritance be irked inside of him as his sentence was cut off.

"Ssh...dobe."

Alright that was enough to make his temper rise to the point of where he wanted to hurt this stranger. First the guy somehow knows his name, and now he replaces it with that! Naruto had just about had it with this guy's stupid antics!

As soon as his fingers were pulled away, the blonde chose this time to go off at him. "Listen here you! I don't even know you and why in the name of the seven hells did you call me dobe!" Naruto had shut his eyes while yelling, assuming that the guy was still going to be there staring strangely at him. But after a few moments of gaining no response, Naruto grit his teeth together. "Well!"

Finally the blonde opened his eyes wearily. The black foreigner guy…was gone. This only made Naruto fly off the handle more. "Augh dammit! You mean that jerk just left me here like this!" He growled, azure blue eyes scanning about for the stranger. Apparently he was gone from sight now and Naruto found his cheeks flush when he noticed that there were some people staring at him.

So not only had he just left while he was demanding an answer from him, but that bastard had also embarassed him in public! Ugh, things couldn't get worse.

Naruto tugged his phone out of the brown khakis he wore, just to check the time. As soon as he saw it, his eyes widened in shock. Slamming it back down into his pocket, the blonde began rushing off for Konoha Wind University with a terrible scowl on his face.

"I'M GONNA GET THAT JERK!"

* * *

The blonde known as Naruto slouched over in his seat. He had made it a few precious minutes too late, so now he had lost the chance to pick which room he was staying in, and also lost the chance to know who he was going to be rooming with.

Clucking of the tongue could be heard, but Naruto made no response to the sound. He had already had a bad start to the one day he had wished would go right, so the blonde had lost himself in his state of upsetness. That damned raven was going to pay for making him late on such an important occasion, and now even all the things he planned to do to him began filling his head.

"Tsk tsk Naruto. If you had only gotten here a few half hours earlier, everything would be just the way you want it."

Naruto growled, his hands clenching tightly on the knees of his jeans. "It's not my fault Iruka! There was this guy that pulled me out of traffic, somehow knew my name and just ditched me!" He waved his arms around for emphasis, an angry glare settled into his eyes.

All of a sudden the door burst open and a dark haired figure spun into the room. "Ohohoho What's this that I'm hearing? Naruto Uzumaki falling in love with a mysterious stranger that saves him from the dreaded streetcars on the street? Oh the animosity!"

Iruka came over to the dark haired man whom was still spinning in slow circles with little hearts flying around him. "Hi Genma." He poked the said man in the side. "Night Genma." Before the strange man could question what he meant by such a statement, Genma fainted and fell to the ground.

Naruto blinked at the sleeping heap on the floor before giving Iruka a big hug. "Thank you!" The other just grinned and patted him on the back. "There there, now let me go so I can give you your room number and key." Immediately the blonde sat right back down in his seat, the tension forgotten now.

Hey, it paid to have your guardian as the assisstant dean of your college.

Soon the teen was excitedly running up the stairs to his dorm room. It was on the second floor, Room Double 309. The only thing that he hoped for, was that his roomate wasn't that jerk and also that he just wasn't there right now. Dear sweet mother in heaven, let it not be the first of the two.

Slipping the key into the slot, he felt himself growing a bit nervous as he unlocked the door. Naruto's hand even began shaking as grabbed the golden knob and turned it slowly. Pushing outwards, the door gave way and Naruto shut his eyes. Hearing no retort, or even any sound at all, Naruto cautiously cracked his eyes open.

Nobody was there yet.

"Thank god." The blonde sighed in relief, running a hand through his spiky flaxen lockes. At least it seemed like things were going good again for now, but heaven knows what could happen later. Oh well, rest now, worry later. Azure blue eyes glanced to the bed across from his, keeping a small hope in his mind that there were girl belongings there.

But once he saw it, he just also hoped that this girl was just bland and simplistic.

The dark indigo bedcovers were hardly touched, two rather flat and uncomfortable looking pillows lay directly ontop of each other in a neat freak fashion at the head of the bed, and at the end was only a skimpy black comforter. Under the bed was a small black suitcase and a brown duffel bag. The nightstand…well, there was a black sleek cellphone that Naruto knew also doubled as a nifty camera, text messager, and music player. One of the most expensive and sought after electronics around.

Curious as to what kind of rich girl would get something like this, Naruto picked up the phone and flipped it open. The screen was just as bland as the person seemed to be, nothing on it but the standard cellphone icons and time. "Well that's no good." The blonde scowled, deciding to scroll down the address book.

"Crap, she locked it."

"Damn straight I did." The familiar dark tone caused Naruto to glance up from the screen to an equally familiar pair of coy charcoal eyes. It took him a few minutes to register that his worst enemy had just entered the room. "Yo genius, you going to do something or just stare?"

The blonde growled at the cocky tone in the other's voice. "Shut up teme. Not only did you ditch me back there, but I wanted to ask you something while you chickened out on me." The raven only stared quizzically at him as Naruto took a deep breath and finally got it out.

Fiercely determined cobalt eyes rose to meet the stranger's black hues. "How the hell do you know my name?"

Now this raised an amusing reaction out of him. An eyebrow raised and something of confusion flickered in his eyes. "What do mean 'how do you know my name'? Are you okay Naruto?" As the teen drew closer, Naruto scooted back.

"Get away from me…I-I don't even know you!"

The other's eyes widened, but the blonde was too freaked out to notice. Was he supposed to know this other's guy's name? For that matter, was he supposed to know anything else! The cellphone made a loud clatter as it hit the grey carpeted floor.

"Naruto, what—

"Just leave me alone! Go away! GO AWAY YOU..YOU FREAK!"

Naruto didn't need to hear anymore of this…scary guy's chatter. He didn't want to hear it. It was just going to corrupt his mind and besides, the blonde had other things to do rather than sort out what the bloody hell was going on here. He just needed to get away from him.

Clamping his hands over his ears, Naruto came running out of his dorm room, not caring about the cries of his name behind him or whomever would get in his way. He just needed to make some kind of big, distant gap between him and that freak that seemed to know him somehow.

"Watch where you're—Oof!"

It didn't seem that long before the blonde collided with someone. The good thing was that both of them had managed not to fall over, but now Naruto was resting on some guy's soft but firm chest. He heard a sigh from above him. Naruto looked up at him, though they were just about the same height.

The owner of the sigh had shaggy scarlet locks, and beautiful emerald eyes that were surrounded by a strangely pointed layer of black eyeshadow. It was like the smokey eyes taken up two notches for boys, but it worked for him and made his eyes stand out from his red hair and pale skin.

"Sorry 'bout that, I was being chased by this pervert and I kinda wasn't looking where I was going."

The other made a small 'hmm' sound before giving a curt nod of the head. Naruto decided that there was something strange about this guy, but it wasn't as bad as what his roomate had, so he liked the guy already. Naruto plastered his everpopular grin on his face.

"So, uh...if you happen to know where the cafeteria is around here, you wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

The redhead blinked, on the inside a bit startled that there had been no introductions yet they already seemed to be friends. A small smile made it's way onto his face as the other stared at him awaiting an answer. 'He really hasn't changed at all...'

"Sure. I'll lead the way, I suppose." The other yipped happily and they left to depart off for the grand eating room that was the cafeteria. That was...before Naruto had frozen to a halt, stopping the reddie there with him. It was Sasuke, he now stood a few feet apart from them, and he stared at the ground with a hurt glaze in his eyes.

Naruto, having just ran from the teen earlier, hid behind the one accompanying him while such a person raised a curious eyebrow. Sasuke found his heart breaking at the sight, but he willed himself to at least say something coherent.

"Uh..Uhm, I heard that you guys w-were going to the cafeteria..Can I come with you—"

No dice. Naruto had already gotten intterupted today by this guy, he wasn't exactly going to get interrupted again. First time shame on you, second time shame on me.

"No. We've got our own business to attend to and you're not part of this." The blonde stuck his nose high in the air and haugtily looked away. His hands came around the redhead's arm as he tried to pull him away, but the teen remained firmly planted in his spot.

Some other guy had came up beside Sasuke, sporting a long dark brown ponytail and earthy cream clothing. There was a strange glow in pupil-less silver white eyes, but a small smile was on his face. "Is something going on here gentlemen?"

They just stared at him, Naruto shaking his head wildly while an amused glow was lit in a pair of emerald eyes. The teen merely accepted Sasuke's silence as an answer as well. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later. Lunchroom right?"

Just like that, Naruto had lost his chaperone. But as a loss for both men, they lost their only way to get some food. Azure eyes and charcoal hues watched as the red and ponytail traveled down the stairs. Soon after, they caught each other's gaze and different emotions spilt in.

Anger met fear. Irritance met sadness. Neither was the same.

"I..guess that we'd better catch up to them before it's too late huh?" Sasuke shrugged lightly, a distant aura emanating off of him. Naruto snorted, trying his best to seem more pissed off than hungry.

"Yeah whatever. Let's just get moving teme."

Little did he know, that name he had just called him had made a darker, more crestfallen look glow inside the other's midnight gaze. Scars were being re-opened, the pain stinging.

"C'mon." Abruptly, the dark haired teen grabbed Naruto rather roughly by his wrist and the two began tailing after their unknown companions up front.

'**Don't forget me—**

**But don't remember me either.'

* * *

**

**A/N: **Nya, I know this must've been kinda bad for my first attempt at this, but I found it to be quite long for me. xD Ooh, anyways I just remembered that I never gave you a name to call me by other than 'RoundTehMullberryBush'. ;

You can call me Mrellwill! xD Don't ask, it happens.

Ooh! And everyone will be introduced later on. Obviously the reddie is Gaara, and teh ponytail is...Iruka? xD Just kidding. It's Neji!

So uhm, go kinda easy on me kay? Read and Reviewwww! –huggles, kisses, scuttles out of the room-


	2. The Genins and the Chuunins

**Black Dove White Crow   
**

**A/N: **Wow! Five reviews already, I feel loved:D No seriously, it makes me really happy because I appreciate all of your comments and criticism! By the way, I really loved Kunoichi's review! Thanks hun!

Mwah, I also got a beta! Everyone give it up for Daitai Otonashii Ookami! One of my very first reviewers and a good buddy! She's the best! xD You may call her by her name, and me...EDITEE! I get to call her Editah. xD

Of course, the first Reviewer place goes to Shady Haze! Thanks a lot Shady-chan! A special cookie to you!

Wait, you know what? A special cookie to you all! Huzzah! Huzzah!

**Disclaimer:** If I had a dollar to buy every hot bishie on earth, I would have.. Tons of hate mail. xD

**Chapter Two:** The Genins and the Chuunins

* * *

Remember when the sky was bright and the clouds hid behind the trees? And when they hid behind the trees, the trees gave birth to fruit?

Could you remember when we used to climb up those trees to pick, then eat them beneath the shade? Then And afterwards, we went to go wash our hands in the freshness of the stream, and by accident, you caught a fish?

We would always go there because things were always like that. Our friends would be there, hanging out, while we would come running up to them so that we could hang out too. A smile would light up all our faces, and then you would trip and roll down the hill…we'd all laugh of course, but not before tumbling down with you.

As we grew older, things still stayed the same. The clouds would be nowhere in sight, the trees would be brimming with fruit, and everyone would be there waiting for us. It was like the sun wouldn't stop shining upon us, so that we could see our paths.

But it **did** stop, and we lost our way.

I remember as I tried to save you, the darkness hung heavy in the air. The clouds stormed out and they shed great big tears upon the earth, only because they had hid away for so long. All the fruit in the trees fell down, pounding on the earth like rocks, some even hitting us in the back as the wind blew them our way.

But why do I still remember this, when it hasn't the faintest idea in your mind?

Because I was still there beside you, holding your hand to give you comfort. I was simply holding on to you, but once the storm worsened, you let go. You tried to reach me, but then you gave up too fast. My screams to you fell on deaf ears, and though the storm cleared, I was all alone.

The sky stayed dark, the trees bared no fruit, and all of my friends turned their backs on me.

You _could_ still remember me, but if you **don't** have the will to, then you won't. I'll always keep you in mind, because I still _feel_ the **_nightmares_** chained up inside. But **most** of all—

I _still_ dream of a _better_ night, where I _could've_ held onto you **_forever_**.

It wasn't long before Sasuke and Naruto had caught up to the red and the ponytail. Good thing too, because once they caught up to them, a loud earthquake was felt. Apparently it was caused by a large sound tremor, A.K.A. Naruto's stomach growling.

The blonde had smiled sheepishly at this, rubbing the back of his head nervously as the other three teens stared at him rather flatly. Not wanting the school to tremble again, all of them took a hold of Naruto before running for the cafeteria. The blonde had tried his best not to think about food, though it was very tempting.

Right now they sat at one of the many long ivory tables in the vast lunchroom. There were strangers all around them, but that didn't matter since it was just them at their own little table. Naruto munched on his food happily, finding a gap between his seemingly endless slurps to talk. "Man, this is great! I've never had school food like this before!"

The ponytail rolled his eyes. "Of course, it's only once you get to college that they stop with the meat imitations, and start bringing in the big kid crap." Naruto couldn't help but hide his chuckles at this, but it stopped once he nearly choked on his half-digested ramen.

The raven sitting right next to Naruto sighed, pounding his back in an attempt to force the food out of the blonde's airway. "You should be more careful, dobe." It seems that his strangely remorseful attitude from earlier had disappeared, it now being replaced with his usual demeanor.

Once the other began coughing, hitting his own chest to feel a bit better, he was shooting daggers at Sasuke. The said teen cringed a little, glancing over to the side with a bit of a scowl on his face. "Don't call me that!" Naruto hoarsely snapped back, the taste of bile still somewhat fresh on his tongue.

"Hn. Whatever, dobe." The other growled loudly at the fact that his request had been sorely revoked. But then his attention was diverted to the scarlet haired teen, whom had coughed loudly to gain the other's gaze.

"If you don't mind me asking…why was the only food you got, ramen? And also why so much of it?"

Naruto blinked, gazing down upon his tray. There was precisely about seven cups of ordinary instant ramen, three of which were already empty. It was no wonder that the teen had nearly choked, for he had been trying to eat all three of them at once. A rosy blush spread across his cheeks.

"Well, uh, you see… Ramen's my favorite food. And when I get the opportunity to have freshly made ramen, I kinda indulge myself a bit too much." He chuckled before shrugging a bit as the other sighed, muttering something along the lines of 'You moron' or 'Still the same baka'.

Sasuke sort of made an indiscernible sound before turning to glance at the two teens, whom they still didn't know yet. "Anyways, you haven't introduced yourselves yet. Care to do so now?" Naruto glanced at them as well, before poked Sasuke's cheek with his chopsticks.

"You too mister."

"Hn."

The pony tailed teen seemed to slap himself on the forehead while chuckling heartedly. "Ah yes, where are my manners. Neji Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you all." He smiled and then looked to the redhead sitting beside him. After a few moments, emerald orbs shifted to match silver hues before he sighed.

"Gaara Subuka. Nice to meet you."

Naruto grinned before noticing that a certain someone was being too quiet. "Teme?" Azure blue eyes looked over to the person sitting beside him, noticing that the raven was both paled and gaping. In Sasuke's mind, he was shocked for he knew the two teens. 'That's right…How could I not remember those guys? Of course Gaara has his eye shadow, while Neji has the long hair. Why don't they...?'

"Hey, jerk-face. Your name?"

The said teen snapped back at being called for. He grunted slightly before crossing his arms. "Sasuke Uchiha." The teen obviously knew that something was going on, for it deemed to be that nobody remembered him. And as it came, he didn't remember them that well until they introduced themselves as well. But then again, it was just the two. Maybe there was hope still.

Naruto seemed to grin a bit, now knowing whom this strange guy's name was. "Anyways, as you guys don't know except for this teme here, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet'cha both!" At the sound of his last name, Gaara and Neji both quirked an eyebrow. Naruto in turn, found himself shrinking into the sanctity of his wooden stool.

"Uzumaki, huh?" Neji asked, a hand cupping his own chin in a thoughtful manner. The teen's gaze was cast towards the ceiling, exposing his slender neck. There was only three given guesses that Gaara had ended his own train of thought just to stare.

The blonde stared down at the oh-so interesting table top, twiddling his thumbs together as sweat dripped down his forehead. "Y-Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Sasuke eyed the suddenly nervous teen careful, wondering a bit at first why the blonde would be like this at the talk of his last name.

The raven couldn't recall anything in the past that would cause Naruto to be like this, and even more unfortunate was that he had been missing for two years. Anything, and he really meant it, could've happened during his absence. The hard part of it all was just trying to find out.

Though it seemed like the silence was going to keep staring them all in the face, Neji grinned at Naruto, his hand resting on the table. "That's a cool last name." The said blonde seemed relieved, while Gaara appeared to be a bit disappointed at losing his view of the other's neck.

As Neji looked to Gaara so that he could ask the redhead what he looked so disappointed about, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was staring at the table top still. There was a sad smile on his lips that made the raven both want to pity the teen, and also kiss him to make him feel better. But it hurt him inside to know that he couldn't, for it might as well take away his chance to at least befriend the teen.

"Naruto, you okay?"

His question just hung there, before Naruto blinked and turned to him. "Everything's okay! Nothing's wrong! Nothing… Nothing…" He plastered a goofy little grin onto his face, though Sasuke could only be skeptical about the blonde's suddenly cheery disposition. It was more than unnatural to be all happy-go-lucky after just looking so down like that. Plus, Sasuke knew Naruto better than Naruto knew Sasuke.

"Right anyways—"

A loud teen suddenly hopped over, each of his hand's resting on Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders as he propelled himself forward onto the table, without actually falling onto it. "Yo, guys! Do any of you happen to have any permanent markers or some duck tape?"

They all stared at him as he smiled, the odd red marks on his cheeks seeming having some kind of aura of it's own. He tilted his head, spiky brown hair shifting over onto his other shoulder as the four gazes remained unchanged. "Yo, are you still alive or what?"

At least Sasuke was able to find his voice. "Sorry. We don't have either—" Gaara held out a permanent marker. "It's all I have for now." They blinked at him before Neji sighed and handed out a roll of duck tape. "And that's all I have." Now Sasuke and Naruto were practically leaning forward in their seats. "What're you guys doing with those kind of things on your hands?"

They both stared back, Neji shrugging as Gaara remained blank. "It's best to have a quick touch-up here and there." Naruto gaped as Sasuke sighed in disapproval. At least now the raven knew how the redhead's make-up never went runny, as why the ponytail's ponytail never came out, but did he really have to know that now, of all times?

The new guy happily accepted the items, tucking them in his pockets before he began to talk again. "Mind if me and my buddies join you guys? There's not a lot of tables left, and it'd be nice to make some new friends." Sasuke was on the verge of denying when Naruto butted in. "Yeah, sure! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke sighed again, fingers pinching at his temples while he wondered why he even bothered to try.

A big colorful group of guys came over, some fighting for the seats when there was enough to go around. The teen they first met sat by Naruto, while a ,dark haired guy in green with extremely thick eyebrows sat to Sasuke's right. "Anyways, where do I begin to introduce myself. Name's Inuzuka, Kiba." He grinned, pointing to himself before pointing to the thick eyebrows guy.

"That's Rock Lee—

"AH YES! A TIME FOR JUSTICE AND THE CHANCES OF WHERE MANY MOMENTS MAY FLOURISH!" Lee suddenly proclaimed, stepping on the table before saluting forwards with hearts fluttering about his head. Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji all swore they could see an ocean crashing behind him.

"Moving on... The buggy guy's Shino Aburame."

Their gazes had to be shifted to the next person quickly as Shino seemed to be occupying himself by letting cockroaches slip in and out of his long shirt sleeves. Kind of disgusting…For a guy to see that. After all, weren't cockroaches kind of gross to begin with? Apparently Shino thought they were cool.

"Then that guy stealing your ramen Naruto, is Chouji Akimichi."

The blonde snapped over to his tray. Almost all of the ramen was gone except for one cup and the teen angrily fought with a big pudgy guy that had swirling red lines painted on his pompous cheeks. There was a chopstick war before Naruto was able to smack Chouji's pair onto the ground. The other huffed at him before pulling a bag of chips out of his messenger's bag.

"Get your own ramen, Akimichi."

"Hush up, Uzumaki."

Kiba nodded. "He's right. Hush up, Uzumaki." Naruto growled in response to this, before finished off what was left of his precious ramen. It wasn't his fault, he just didn't want anybody taking his favorite food. Heh, one of his possessions.

"Now that you've quieted down, that really lazy guy over there with the spiky ponytail is Shikamaru Nara." Pausing a bit before anything was said, Kiba picked up one of Naruto's empty ramen cups and chucked it at the sleeping teen's head.

Nothing happened.

So Kiba picked up another one and threw it again. Still no response. "Wake up, dammit!" He snarled, throwing all of them until there was only the one that Naruto was still eating. As he picked it up, Naruto cried out, reaching for his beloved noodles. He missed, and soon Shikamaru blinked.

"Aye, did my hair grow yellow and stringy?"

Kiba snapped at him. "I just pelted you with ramen!"

Shikamaru blinked, sitting up for a second to wipe the noodles out of his face. "So troublesome, aye." He mumbled before resting back down on the table and falling asleep again. Kiba groaned and sighed, smacking his forehead and letting it drag down as he felt something distasteful in his mouth.

"Anyways, he's a real lazy ass. So don't mind him if he falls asleep."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was off in his own little world. Things were crazy as it is, and possibly getting crazier. Everyone he knew as kids in the past, were coming back as complete strangers in the future. Could they have really forgotten him in only two years, or was this all some cruel, sick joke?

It had to be some guy who performed hypnosis. Someone who had the power to change memories. Someone whom had to dislike either him or everybody else around him. The first seemed the more likely of the two, for after all. He had been involved with an accident that ravaged the media. But no details on that, too traumatizing.

He rubbed his temples again for about the fourth or third time today. Ever since he had dragged Naruto to lunch with the other guys, he was only getting nothing but head and brain pains. But then again, back in the past...Maybe things were the same. As Naruto and the others were being introduced to the rest of the gang, Sasuke decided to pull a Shikamaru and rested his arms down into the folds of his arms.

Shutting his eyes, Sasuke ran back to the forbidden depths of his past euphoria.

.:i:..:i:..:i:..:i:..:i:..:i:.

..:**_Flashback_**:..

There was nothing but the salty sweet smell of creek water. If you tuned into your senses deep enough, you could also smell the distant scent of cedar wood and rosemary. It was a soothing aroma, and just the right amount before it would hurt your nose.

A little one sat huddled in front of the water. His knees were hugged tight to his slender chest, the dark, high-collar shirt was ruffled upwards at the back, as he curled tighter and tighter into an upright fetal position. His bare feet were calloused from walking barefoot on the fallen cedar chunks that matted the forest floor.

"Na-Nawuto..." He sniffled, taking in the mucus that had started to dribble down his upper lip in a slow trail. Sasuke was missing the other boy, for it seemed like there was trouble amongst his family again. The older kid had tried to be of support to the blue-eyed one, but it just seemed that the other didn't need his help. Oh well, Naruto had always had that independent air around him.

But Naruto lived right across from Sasuke. The young raven had to deal with hearing the yells, the screams, the smashes of broken objects. Everything. Not even at night-time, oh no, he wasn't even able to sleep any more than a few winks. Though the blonde grew worried about the bags beginning to form under his eyes, Sasuke had decided that he had to deal with enough already.

"I wish dat Nawu could pway wit me today.." He mumbled sadly, burying his head deeper into his curled up embrace. Suddenly a loud splash caught his attention. Wide charcoal eyes darted up, searching around wildly for the source, even looking straight up into the leafy treetops where sunlight filtered through.

But he was looking too high.

Sasuke's gaze flickered back down to earth, where he leapt to his feet in shock. The sight was more painful than the stings shooting up from his feet on the ground. Why? Because his best friend, 'Nawuto', laid face down in the shallow end of the creek. His short sleeved orange shirt was ripped and torn, exposing bright red and purple gashes and bruises.

"NAWUTO!" Sasuke cried out, running over to his fallen friend in the water, quickly turning him over before he drowned. The blonde sputtered and cringed, even though the young raven's embrace was gentle and tender. "W-Wun, away.. Sasu, wet's wunn away." Naruto suggested, big azure eyes glittering with tears.

The elder was fairly surprised at this, and he considered him staying at his place until the storm cleared but then again, life there with Itachi was no better, so he guess that he should go with the teen. "Yeah! Wet's go!" Helping the smaller teen up, the two barefoot teens ran for the edge of the forest, hoping to catch some sort of train for a wild adventure.

:..**_End Flashback_**..:

:.i.:..:i:..:i:..:i:..:i:

"Sasuke. Sasuke. HEY JERK-FACE WAKE UP!" A loud thud on the table was all it took to wake the raven up. Apparently in the midst of his reminiscing, he had fallen asleep somewhere in-between and now had a gooey line of saliva trailing down his chin and onto the dark sleeve of his shirt. It gleamed in the light, and the teen blinked over and over again.

"Huh? Wha? What happened? Were we able to run away?"

Naruto blinked, an eyebrow raising in question as he tilted his head at an angle. "What are you talking about Sasuke-teme? We were introducing ourselves and you so rudely decided to doze off like Mr. Lazy Ass over there." The blonde snapped, motioning over to Shikamaru. The said bum was still sleeping.

A blush rose to his cheeks, still fully embarrassed that he had fallen asleep in public like that. A hand nervously rose behind his head, rubbing the back of it as the blush only grew deeper and deeper. It wasn't something that someone like Sasuke to do, and well, apparently he knew that fact well.

"Never mind. Uhm, I think I still heard Kiba's voice in my nightmares so uh.." The raven pointed to a guy with markings on his face. He looked a bit mean, but as soon as Sasuke focused in on that look in his eyes, he knew this guy again. "Kankuro and Temari.. Uhm, TenTen?" All three nodded their heads approvingly, and Sasuke had to smirk at Naruto, whom in turn, frowned.

So it seems that the blonde had been counting on him to mess up, but not today. Sasuke already was having a hard time, to have the other teen make it worse would only call for payback. As he pondered what he could implement upon the blonde, when it hit him. What was he doing? Naruto is, er was, his lover! Times may have changed but, no matter what...

Sasuke would always have some sense of loyalty to Naruto. Some sense of friendship, or at the very least, a relationship.

"Hn. Well anyways, Kiba here was saying something interesting. Let him talk and stop spacing out." The blue eyed blonde demanded, finding slight amusement in the raven numbly nodding back. He was listening, but his eyes trailed down the bright sapphires to notice a feature upon his cheeks that the raven hadn't bothered to notice before. Six line-thin whisker marks. Since when had those been there?

"Right-o. Anyways, there's a special kind of 'caste' system used here. It started out as a playful student thing a few years back, but then the dean took notice and found it fun. Now he's known as the 'Hokage'."

Naruto blinked in curiosity while Sasuke seemed fully interested now. "Ah, I see. It was taken from the days of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Where there were ninjas that lived freely and all around. The five villages hidden within the elements." He folded his pale hands on the table, a serious look in his eyes for just about a minute before he blinked. "What?"

Gaara chose to answer. "You just said something about the faraway past of good ol' Konohagakure City. When there really were ninjas, whom utilized many forms of various jutsus. Interesting." The raven only furrowed his eyebrows at him, either confused or just plain...well, irritated.

"A-N-Ywaaays, as I was saying, the caste system is like this. Newbies like you and Sasuke are known as 'Genin', or better translated to the 'kohai'. Now, people that are about mid-way, or have been here longer then the Genins, are the 'Chuunins'. Basically the 'sempais'. That would be pretty much all of us here, so uh, sorry Genin friends!" Kiba grinned, waving to the two, whom only made a 'feh' sound and turned their heads to the side.

"Moving on, there's really no name for the graduating people yet, but there is one for the teachers and staff. They're known as the 'Jounin.' The Senseis, really. And lastly there is—

Lee interrupted, that same ocean crashing as he stepped up onto the table. "AH YES! GAI-SENSEI IS ONE OF THOSE MOST MEMORABLE, AND YOUTHFUL JOUNINS AROUND!" Kiba sighed and pushed the overzealous bowl-head back into his seat.

" As I was saying, there is the most memorable people. The 'Kages'. They're the most respected people on campus, and which the Hokage is one. He's the third. The other three Kages were graduate students known for individual things."

Though everyone at the table began gossiping about the Kages and such, Sasuke was lost in thought again. Everything was strange, no—stranger now. How did he seem to know so much about the old Konohagakure, when he never remembered hearing about it? And why did there seem to be something so familiar about his friends? Hmm.. This deserved pondering, and a lot of it.

Kiba clapped his hands. "Calm down! Anyways, since we have some new genins here, some with us, some not...I declare a 'Welcoming Party' in Shino's room!" Everybody seemed overjoyed, except for Shino of course, whom threatened Kiba with his army of insects not to bring any booze over.

Naruto began to laugh, finding much happiness in all of his friends. This seemed like a good crowd, and everybody was going to be fun getting along with... Well, all except for that Sasuke. Damn him. He was probably about the most irritating person around, though he had reason to believe that Lee was close to taking the cake.

In a chair near Neji, Gaara folded his arms. Everything was doing okay so far. Sasuke looked as confused as ever, while Naruto was just Naruto. Everyone seemed to be the same, but well, he could've missed somebody. There was just that slim possibility that he had left someone with the truth, but who? And how?

This was going to be a most interesting year.

**_'I love ramen, don't you Sas---   
_**

**_--Person that I don't know?'

* * *

_**

**A/N : **And teh plot thickens! I know it went pretty blah in a lot of parts, and I don't really have much to say here since it's about 3 AM...So, uh.. Give it all up for Daitai-chan again! Or as you may call her, CJ-Popo! My first beta! Huzzah! Huzzah!

Uhm, with whipped cream and cherries, pwease review! Cookies and new prizes to you all, Ja matte ne!

Ooh, and I love chickens! Please leave one, -live most preferably- if you can, and I shall update when I can! Okay, now I leave! Bye!

**B/N: **Baaa…. Cj..-popo:O xD Ah, well, I'll forgive it this time, uber neato J-chibi-chan x3 Mah.. I'll have to go work on the next chapter of mine now. xD;


	3. Time to Party!

**Black Dove White Crow**

**A/N: **Meeeow! Once again, I thank CJ-Popo for leaving me a chicken, and I also thank Kunoi-chan for giving me yet a most encouraging review! You know what, thank you all! I give you cookies and uhm, a clone! Of any bishie that you want, just take a piece of their hair and put it into this goopy thing and watch it grow!

TA-DAHHH! xDD I have my very own Naruto, Sasuke, and even Sora! The other bishies, well, I'm going to keep them a secret so that their lovely booties won't be taken away from me! I've already lost Kurama! D: -sits in her corner sobbing- Oh well, I still have—Er, no. Just lost Naruto and Sasuke. X3

Well anyways, CJ-Popo... I like Heaven's Lane! Well, okay at first I though at first I thought it was a bowling alley, THAT DOES NOT CHANGE ANYTHING! –steps forth with a ocean crashing behind her- Right-o. Onto the next story.

This is dedicated to...CJ-POPO! Don't worry, I'll get everyone.

**Disclaimer:** When I wish upon the star for bishies... someone hits me over the head. D:

**Chapter Three: **Time to Play!

* * *

Dark gas guzzled into the air. Everyone that passed by was cursed with an ailment, or fell down with a terrible cough. For anyone that passed by this factory, whom ultimately fell ill, their skin paled and dark circles curled under their eyes. After this, they were never the same again.

Two little kids were running along a streetwalk, pushing past the sickened zombies in their way, laughing and just having a good time with each other. Their parents had ferverently warned them to not go near the factory, and up to now, they had solemnly obeyed them.

But now was time to adventure away from their parents' nest. Even if they were still only young.

"Betcha can't catch me to the front door!"

"I bet you can't even make it to the gate!"

They called out to each other, careless and giddy, not really caring what would happen if they drew near to the ebony smoke billowing out the rusted furnaces. The younger crashed into the elder as he remained planted in place. Curious eyes the shade of pure water gazed over at the back of his companion's head. Neither of them had noticed that the smog was just curling around their ankles.

All of a sudden, the dark haired male turned to his friend, a frantic glaze in his charcoal eyes. The blonde gasped as he could see the paleness, the dark circles under the other's delicate hues. His best friend, the raven, was falling under the spell of ailment, so many others before him had faced.

"Run! Leave!" The elder cried, pushing his friend back out of the haze. The smoke seemed to hiss at losing another fragile body to sicken, but directed it's rage solely upon the one whom had saved him. As Naruto scrambled away, the shadows of the air snaked their way around the remaining teen's neck, pulling tighter and tighter before ultimately...

Killing him.

As the smoke began to return polluting the air, a lifeless body lay on the ground. However, nobody noticed this body since they were bound to be that way as well. Soon footsteps and small splatters of saliva covered the dark haired teen's face, clothes, and hair. Nobody bothered to step around him, for after all, he was going to decay into the earth.

But sinister beings clothed in white with blinding specs upon their eyes came forth at night, when their ailed zombies were sleeping. Finding slight disgust at the dead teen's condition, they slapped on a pair of rubber gloves, two if needed, to drag his soul-impaired corpse into the lab. Strapping him down to a thick, cold iron slab, a venomous smirk played all their lips as they got down to work.

It had been quite sometime since the scientists had taken this seemingly dead child off of the street. Right now, in that laboratory where he lay still, there was a heavy silence hanging in the air. Even in limbo, or wherever he had been condemned to, he had grown and matured.

His face was devoid of any blemishes, his figure was slender and flawless, it seemed like he had been created anew. And yet at the same time, that may have been the unfortunate case here. After all, he had died. What purpose would there be for him since he was unusable now?

"Uhn..."

A groan was heard, his nose scrunching up as he let it out. Dark lashed eyelids fluttered, before revealing dulcet spheres of a midnight sky without stars. Sasuke lay there, breathing quietly as he stared up at the bland, grey ceiling. His eyes narrowed as he focused in on the wall above him, making out grids of little rectangles. Such shapes amused him for a small amount of time, before Sasuke had soon found himself cold and irritated.

"Damn, what's going on?" He murmured, a hand reaching up to his head. Or rather, that's what he wanted to happen. Glancing down, he noticed that there was something different about his arm. Was it his imagination, or was all he saw just metal plates and miscallaneous wires? Blinking about several times, his jaw dropped in harsh realization.

His left arm from the elbow down, was nothing but machinery as his right arm was the same, but only from the wrist down. The good thing was that his torso, abdomen, and most of his legs were all looking like regular flesh and bones. Except for a few strange patches that Sasuke prefered not to look at. But still, what the hell was going on?

The raven sat up with much effort, finding a discomfort from his back that he deemed to be from laying on the hard cement. Once again, as he observed, Sasuke tried to move his arm again. There was no reaction whatsoever, and so he frowned in disappointment. The dying lamp handing from a badly tethered string flickered with a sickly buzz, before it went out completely.

"Time to get out of here and find Naruto."

Nodding to himself, Sasuke crept off the slab of metal to land on his feet. A sudden weakness in his unfinished knees however, caused him to meet the floor in a huddled-up crouch position. The only thing he could hear so far, was the heavy drags of air he withdrew, and the pounding of his frantic heart.

That and the voices of a group of people talking outside his door.

'He's an unfinished experiment.'

'All we could do was replace his organs, skeletal frame, and skin with prosthetics!'

Then Sasuke could hear no more as he clamped his hands over his ears and ran for the window. Jumping out of the cage and into the smoke, the teen was surprised to realize that he couldn't even feel the smog on his face, or even in his eyes! At the same time, it was hard to even remember that he was standing on a grassy hill!

"What's...What's going on!" Sasuke panicked, eyes widening as he started sprinting at a breakneck speed. He had never ran this fast before either, and it was scaring him. In fact, ever since he had woken up on that frozen platform of metallic ice, things were just all too weird.

The screams filled his ears as people gaped, gasped, and ran in fear from him. Their eyes had seen his arms, his wires, his monstrous mechanics. Was he really still human after all? He still felt like Sasuke Uchiha, but there was nothing that could prove that now.

Soon he had bumped into someone, as he had been running blindly through the crowd, and cracked his eyes open to find his target. A much taller, much more beautiful Naruto winced before him, a hand rubbing the back of his head. "Oww..."

"Sorry, are you okay Naruto?"

"What are you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as his former friend stared back at him with a slight glare in his azure orbs. They simply voiced his words of 'Goodbye', as the blonde rose to his feet and poised a knife at the center of the raven's forehead. "I'll show you what you really are. This is what you mean to me."

Cutting a heart on the dark haired face, the skin gave way to reveal a face of nothing but metal and copper cords. As the silicon material that was shaped to give this robot a mask fell off, an evil expression tugged at the blonde's lips. "A cyborg. A fake."

Just as the knife pierced his mechanics, and the rain began to fall, Sasuke stared up at his beloved blonde. The last thing he could ever see before he shut off permanently, was a _mane_ of **red** and _eyes_ of **green**.

Years passed on, the rain rusted him to indiscernable parts. People moved past him, not caring that there was the handle of a knife sticking out of his forehead. What they couldn't see was the **trapped **_soul_ of someone stuck inside the prison of a _cold_, metal cage.

A kid came up, curious as to why there was such a mound of rusted items shaped like a **_human_**, sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. His hand clutched the worn knife handle, his form shaking a bit, before he pulled it out and saw a **bright** light.

'_Thank you kid._' A voice whispered into the wind, and finally, the items turned into **dust** _wafting_ in the current. No response was found until a smile played this youngster's lips. _Cerulean_ eyes lit up as he stared up into the sky.

"No problem, **_Sasuke_**."

* * *

It was just about two or so hours before they were to go to Shino's for the great welcoming party. The only other Genins were two girls, and needless to say, while Naruto was excited at getting a chance at a woman, Sasuke was positively dreading it. Even when he and his blonde were still together, there were women that persisted after the both of them, even though Sasuke had a grand majority of the females after him.

He predicted that each time he went to class, he should wear some kind of disguise. Sasuke was already planning to go as Neji one day, if the ponytailed teen would allow it. Or rather, if Gaara allowed it. He seemed to have the hots for him anyways.

Naruto had laid out his options for walking to their dorm room with his strange enemy, and apparently had chosen the 'Cold Shoulder' as his first move. Sasuke had to choose his counter-attack as well, but only chose to simply dwindle in his crestfallen world.

Their room was 2A34, three doors down from Gaara and Neji's, while a floor or so above Lee and Kiba's. Shino and Shikamaru's was about just right above them. Maybe a few doors down, but just about above their room. But anyways, back to where things were just as silent as they were in Gaara's face.

At first they were just walking at a distance up the staircase, Sasuke being ahead of Naruto with a indifferent glaze in his eyes while Naruto appeared to be distracting himself. All that changed however, when Naruto tripped on a step and fell over. The raven glanced at him and snickered, before hurrying up the steps.

It was then that this solemn procession turned into a fierce race.

Both men ran up the stairs, each one trying to either push past or push down the other competitor. Sasuke was in the lead, using his arms to prevent Naruto passing him by extending them to the wall. The blonde would growl here and there, trying various methods to try and sneak past the dark haired teen. Most of the time, they would be fruitless but here and there, Naruto would slip past him.

Then the situation got a little sticky. The whisker-faced one tried ducking under Sasuke's arm to get ahead, but unfortunately once he tried pulling himself through the tiny gap, he had gotten the two of them stuck at the same step. They were shooting daggers at each other, both apparently not pleased with being squished in such a place as a staircase. People could catch them, and if Neji, or Lee, or Kiba had even found them in this predictament, both men made a silent agreement in their heads to take them out.

Literally.

"Move your big ass, teme!"

"You're the one with the big ass, dobe! May I also remind you that you're the one that got us stuck in the first place?"

Naruto seemed to be a bit lost for words, so he scrambled with a response that all but good. "Well uh, if you had let me pass you instead of blocking my way—

The raven snorted. "You'd trip and send both of us back down the stairs into the pits of embarassment." That fueled Naruto's anger even more. He growled and well, Sasuke growled back.

"I hate you so much…"

"Glad we see things the same way, for one thing. Though I'm disappointed that I stooped all the way down to your level."

"SHUT UP!"

The Uchiha and the Uzumaki continued to bicker before they heard remnants of familiar voices nearby. Both of them pushed forward, frantic to get out but yet as expected, neither budged. They hissed at each other, shooting daggers as they continued to desperately break free from this strange bind.

Like a miracle that got stuck on God's busy highway, just as the faces popped into the doorway, both teens fell forward. Flat on their faces, hurting a bit there, though they were only grateful that they had been able to get free before anybody could come and take pictures for dirty blackmail.

"What're you guys doing in the staircase like that, yo?"

"Aye, they're so troublesome."

"…Nn."

Sasuke pulled his face up from the enticing plaster step, his eyes meeting the faces of Kiba, Shikamaru, and the great, emotionless Gaara! Soon Naruto groaned and rolled over, before they decided to help pick him up. Apparently, the fall had knocked him out for some reason.

"What a baka." The raven sighed, shaking his head in disapproval at his whiskered friend's unconcious state. Gaara had been the only one that noticed, but a faint smile had played Sasuke's lips, if only for a slight moment. Even if they fought on the outside like rivals, Sasuke would always have that one soft spot in his heart reserved for his beloved blonde.

"Shall we tote him back to your room? I take it that you guys still have to unpack and everything." The red-marked brunet asked, receiving a nod from the one whom had fallen along with him. Both of them wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, while at the same time sling one of his own around their shoulders. Lugging him like pure deadweight, they dragged Naruto out of the staircase with Gaara and Shikamaru close behind.

…Or at least they had tried to carry him to their room. Shikamaru had spontaneously fallen asleep while walking and tumbled into Naruto, whom brought both Sasuke and Kiba down, and well…Gaara had tried to save them but failed miserably as he ended up under them all. Must've hurt.

"Oww, what the hell happened, aye?"

"You fell on us you retard!" Kiba snapped, the lazy Shikamaru not even making much of the yell in his ears. He simply slipped a finger into the small cavities, cleaning it out. "So loud, aye." Kiba growled low in his throat, when even louder growling came from below him. It seemed that Naruto had woken up, and wasn't pleased at all with being sandwiched between mounds of guys, though they weren't heavy to begin with.

"Mmrf roffa hrmee!"

"Hmrasftards!"

Kiba found himself chuckling at that. "Why Gaara, what a pottymouth!"

There were a few more growls from the bottom of the dogpile before with a loud grunt, Gaara pushed them all off of him. They all fell over elsewhere, Naruto hitting a wall, Shikamaru landing beneath the fire extinguisher, Kiba falling back down the staircase, and Sasuke catching his balance so that he didn't go far. He was close to meeting the demise poor Inuzuka had.

A burst of profanities and yelling could be heard all the way down on the first floor. "Subaku, I'm going to push you down all the way from the fifth floor, you buttwipe!" The redhead simply ignored him and pulled off the ear-cleaning technique. "You do that and I'll tell your father about you kissing Shino."

The steps of someone pounding up the stairs had ceased suddenly. Kiba's silence said it all. Neither of them were willing to move, talk, or even breath loudly. Shikamaru woke up, stretching yet again. "What's going on, aye?" He moved to stand up but a clang was heard.

His head had just collided with the deadly metal bottom of the fire extinguisher above him. Shikamaru looked like he was going howl out in pain, like any normal human would, but then he just came out again and stood on his feet while rubbing his head.

"Aye, was it me or did I just hear a gong?"

Naruto found himself dying inside at this guy's indifference. "For Ramen's Sake, you have blood running down your forehead from hitting that metal thing!" The other only shrugged and everyone let out a sigh. It took Kiba about ten minutes for him to climb up the stairs, and when he got up, he was obviously out of breath.

"We'd…be-better get that party going." He mumbled. Everyone seemed to nod before all rising to their feet. It was time to get this Welcoming Party started!

It was sunset. About more than seven teenagers sat in a circle, all staring each other down. There was a bottle within, the glass seeming to have been staring them all in the face. A lone candy wrapper rolled amongst them. Shikamaru pulled a lollipop out of his mouth, choosing to stick it behind his ear.

"Let's just get this started, aye."

The rest of them nodded, just as two girls came running into the silent haven of Shino's room. A blondie and a strawberry, that they were. Falling over onto their knees, regardless if they had disrupted such a calm sanctuary, they panted heavily.

"We're sorry we're late Kiba!"

"Yeah! It was all her fault!"

They picked their heads up and growled at each other as everyone around them sighed. Apparently a lot of the guys except for Naruto and Shikamaru, of course, looked pretty upset with the arrival of the two girls. Kiba extended a hand out to them as to show who he was introducing.

"Guys, this is the other Genins, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka." He ended it with yet another hopeless sigh.

They both took one look at Naruto, about five looks at Sasuke, and squealed. Apparently this was only more havoc of the Fangirls to the raven. He was going to have to deal with these two bubbly, easily irritated, bimbos that just had to be on permanent PMs.

"You're so cute!" Ino giggled, poking Sasuke's cheek.

"Not just cute, but dead sexy…" Sakura whispered, trying to top Ino evidently. A quick glare was shared before they went back to admiring their newfound love. The dark haired teen in the middle of them, pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to convince himself that they were only new and deserved about another chance. Or fifty.

"Let's just get this going."

"AGREED!"

* * *

**A/N: **I am SOOO sorry that I'm later than usual with my update. My boyfriend's birthday is coming up and I've been hurrying around to get him a good present. It's really hard when there's an age difference! Kyaa!

Uhm…Next chapter. . . Will be hectic. I also uploaded this chapter without it being beta'd. D:

I WANT TO MAKE UP FOR BEING SO LATE! D: Forgive me and review please! My 'rents are cruel for being hard on me! See you! XDDD


End file.
